Boba niña nice
by Sonic1808
Summary: Cree que me ganó pero me costó mucho conseguir a Sonic y no me rendiré sólo por una boba niña nice como ella.


**Quiubo flores, aqui estoy con otro songfic contado desde el punto de vista de Amy y como siempre la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen (ojala si lo hicieran) quede encantada con el resultado y quiero saber que piensan ustedes.**

 **Yo no tomo en cuenta nada que pase en realidad en los videojuegos o series, este songfic es en un Universo Alterno y si tienen dudas o no les gustó háganlo saber**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boba niña nice**

 _Amy POV._

Mi nombre es Amy Rose, tengo 15 años y hasta hace una semana tenía un novio. Su nombre es Sonic y me terminó por una niñita tonta llamada Sally.

Les contaré como pasó eso. Sally entró a mi escuela hace unos dos meses y desde que llegó se interesó en Sonic, era de esperarse pues es de los más guapos y el mejor corredor de la escuela, y ella lo engañó contándole sobre una supuesta relación mia con un amigo de Sonic llamado Shadow; el muy idiota le creyó y me dejó, obvio Sally se jugó su última carta volviéndose su novia.

Lamento no haber sido más cuidadosa con esa tipa pero esos dos no se van a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Mejor cuídate Sally porque no me rendiré.

 _No es un adiós_

 _Aunque lo nuestro_

 _Se acabó, lo lamento_

 _Y lo peor no soy yo_

 _Sino tu nuevo amor_

Voy a camino a verlo y le dejaré en claro algunas cosas a Sonic; me está esperando en un parque que está por mi casa y será mejor que me apresure porque ya me vio.

-Hola Sonic- lo saludé en cuanto lo alcancé.

-Hola Ames- siempre me ha dicho así – disculpa pero tengo prisa, debo ir con Sally- quiero golpearlo con un martillo por que dijo ese nombre.

-De ella te quería hablar- hora de la verdad - no entiendo porque me terminaste por alguien como ella, si hubiera sido por cualquiera lo aceptaría pero por ella jamás-.

-Ames olvida eso ¿sí?- quiero matar a este tonto.

-No, te equivocaste al creerle y decidir estar con ella, Sally y yo somos todo lo contrario- ah por cierto Sally es una fashionista y yo una skater- además de que te tragaste una mentira de lo más absurda yo nunca tuve una relación con Shadow, piensa, ¿Cuándo te he mentido?- ojala me escuche.

-Bueno es cierto que ustedes son completamente distintas, pero ella es muy hermosa y para ser honesto, y ya no sé si alguna vez me dijiste la verdad- no puedo creer lo que acaba de decir.

-Tiene de hermosa lo que yo de experta en moda, por favor Sonic, Sally tiene cara de avestruz- tal vez exagero- es una niña nice-.

-Perdón pero no la pienso dejar y mucho menos si tú haces estos dramas que sola te ganaste- y con eso me dejó sola para ir a ver a su noviecita.

-Ya veremos si piensas eso después- murmuré para mí misma y me fui a mi casa pensando en mi próximo movimiento para recuperar a Sonic.

 _Tu decisión no la entiendo_

 _Es un error, yo nunca te miento_

 _Es muy nice, si hay luz_

 _Es fea como avestruz_

 _Ya verás, no te preocupes_

 _Al final yo ganaré_

Sally va a pagar lo que me hizo y que mejor forma de hacerlo que delatándose sola jejejeje ya quiero verla molesta cuando...

-Tierra llamando a Amy- me dijo mi mejor amiga Blaze golpeándome la cabeza levemente.

-¿Eh? Ah, perdón Blaze ¿dijiste algo?- Blaze y yo nos conocemos desde hace unos tres años y ella me enseñó a usar una patineta, es la mejor skater que he visto.

-Ay Amy estas en otro planeta- me dijo negando con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa – ya dime cuando comenzaremos el plan – además de mi mejor amiga es mi cómplice en todo.

-Mañana mismo, esa boba no se saldrá con la suya sin recibir pelea antes- aseguré.

\- No entiendo como Sonic pudo caer en su trampa, ni que fuera única; es decir, hay al menos unas diez niñas nica en cada salón- me dijo, Blaze también quiso salir con él durante un tiempo pero como Sonic se fijó en mí ella lo aceptó y se enamoró de un amigo de él llamado Silver; llevan dos años de novios, en cierto modo a Blaze le lastima el orgullo que Sally consiguiera lo que ella no.

No tengo idea pero el gusto de atrapar a Sonic no le va a durar- dirigí mi mirada a un lado de mi casa, al parque para ser exactos, y los vi a ellos dos muy abrazados; Sonic volteo a verme, yo sólo sonreí y le guiñé un ojo, pobre Sally, su noviazgo a acabar.

 _Esa boba niña nice_

 _Muchas como ella siempre hay_

 _Piensa que es un placer_

 _Que caigas en su red ¡yeah!_

 _Esa boba niña nice_

 _Pobre boba niña nice…..._

Al día siguiente Blaze y yo fuimos a la escuela en patineta, como siempre, cuando llegamos al salón vi a Sonic y cuando me le quise acercar me ignoró olímpicamente sólo por que Sally le dijo que iba al baño así que Blaze y yo fuimos también y nos sorprendimos al escuchar su conversación con Cream.

-¿Si no lo quieres por que estas con él?- le preguntó con curiosidad Cream.

\- Obviamente porque yo siempre he tenido al que quiero y Sonic no será la excepción, es un tonto pero tiene lo suyo-si no fuera porque Blaze me sostiene del brazo me voy contra esa tarada. **(N/A: Okey muchos insultos por parte de Amy lo sé XD)**

-Entiendo pero no me parece correcto que seas su novia sin siquiera quererlo- buen punto Cream.

-¿Y? No necesito el amor para tenerlo donde quiero – maldita, si Sonic quiere confiar en ella pues allá él pero yo juro que le voy a demostrar quién es ella en realidad.

 _En el salón no me haces vaso_

 _Tú sólo estás pendiente de ese trapo_

 _No sé tú, pero yo_

 _Le quitaré su disfraz_

 _Y verás no te preocupes_

 _Al final yo ganaré_

Blaze y yo corrimos al salón y en cuanto entramos me dirigí a Sonic y me senté junto a él.

-Hola Sonic- sonreí

-Hola Amy- borré mi sonrisa ¿Dónde quedó Ames?

-Hace mucho que no me llamabas por mi nombre- comenté

-Lo sé y lo siento pero Sallly no quiere que te diga Ames- confesó

-Ah, y tú muy obediente le haces caso, entiende Sonic hay muchas chicas como ella-.

-Y de seguro tú eres única- el sarcasmo no le queda bien.

-No, pero al menos yo si estoy enamorada de ti- ¿muy honesta? Un poquito-

-Si como no, ella si está enamorada de mí a diferencia de ti que eres una mentirosa-

-Eso no es cierto, Sally sólo está contigo para demostrar que puede tener a quien se le pegue la regalada gana y que en especial tú, pues eres un idiota que se dejó engañar con el truco más viejo del libro y…- me vi interrumpida

-Ese es mi lugar, Rose- genial la bruja del 71 llegó.

-Piensa lo que te digo- me levanté y le besé la mejilla, puedo sentir perfectamente como Sally me mata con la mirada pero no me importa. No puedo evitar sonreír, Sonic volverá a ser mío.

 _Esa boba niña nice_

 _Muchas como ella siempre hay_

 _Piensa que es un placer_

 _Que caigas en su red ¡yeah!_

 _Esa boba niña nice_

 _Muchas como ella siempre hay_

 _Piensa que es un placer_

 _Que caigas en su red…_

Voy camino al parque con Blaze, que escucha música con sus audífonos, porque le dije a Sally que era hora de hablar cara a cara. Ya la vi y parece fastidiada, me acerco y le hago señas a Blaze para que se quede detrás de mí.

-Hasta que llegas Rose, yo llegué antes porque MI novio me trajo hasta acá- me soltó con desprecio recalcando el "mi".

-Sé lo que haces Sally, tú no quieres a Sonic, admítelo de una vez- fui directa

-Eso es una tontería-

-¿Ósea que miento?- le pregunté frunciendo el ceño

\- No- respondió con simpleza- Sonic es un tonto y come de la palma de mi mano; además linda, piensa, tú no serias lo suficiente para él y si me creyó una tontería como que lo engañabas con Shadow me puede creer lo que sea, así que en conclusión, no te conviene ni decírselo- la odio.

-Escúchame niña y escúchame bien, te vas a arrepentir de haberme robado a Sonic y créeme cuando digo que te va a doler- afirmé con un poco de coraje

-Si claro tonta- se levantó de la banca en la que estaba sentada

-Ya verás, despídete de él boba- Blaze y yo nos dimos la vuelta dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Llegamos a mi casa y fuimos directamente a mi cuarto para conversar.

-¿Lo grabaste?- le pregunté

-Completamente- okey en realidad Blaze no escuchaba música sino que grababa mi conversación con Sally.

 _Pobre niña nice..._

 _Te arrepentirás..._

 _Ya verás….._

 _Dile adiós a tu novio_

Hoy, Blaze está con Shadow para dar los anuncios del día y al final pasarán la grabación de mi "amistosa" platica. Me acerco a ella y a SONIC.

-Buenos días Sonic, ¿Qué tal Sally?-

 _ **Shadow: Buenos días compañeros, estos son los anuncios del dia…..**_

-¿Qué quieres Rose?- Creí que ya te había aclarado que él es mío- se agarro del brazo de Sonic y él parecía incómodo.

-Lo sé pero deberían escuchar los anuncios de hoy- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sonic con curiosidad

-Por qué tu querida novia dejo un mensaje para ti por haber dejado que se te metiera por los ojos- Sally se veia molesta.

-Ya cállate Rose-

 _Esa boba niña nice_

 _Muchas como ella siempre hay_

 _Piensa que es un placer_

 _Que caigas en su red ¡yeah!_

-Sólo escuchen- dirigi mi mirada a la pequeña bocina que había en el salón al igual que ellos.

 _ **Blaze: Ahora un mensaje extra**_

 _ ***Hasta que llegas Rose, llegué primero porque MI novio me trajo hasta acá-**_ Sally se ve más que pasamada y Sonic está serio

 _ ***Sé lo que haces Sally, tú no quieres a Sonic, admítelo de una vez-**_ hora del show

 _ ***Eso es una tontería-**_

 _ ***¿Ósea que miento?-**_ no pude evitar sonreír

 _ ***No, Sonic es un tonto y come de la palma de mi mano-**_ toma eso Sonic _**–además linda, piensa, tú no serías lo suficiente para él y si me creyó una tontería como que lo engañabas con Shadow me puede creer lo que sea, así que en conclusión, no te conviene ni decírselo-**_ Sally me ve con odio y Sonic se ve chistoso con la boca abierta

-Sonic se te van a meter moscas a la boca- murmuré y parece que me escuchó porque la cerró de inmediato.

 _ ***Escúchame niña y escúchame bien, te vas a arrepentir de haberme robado a Sonic y créeme cuando digo que te va a doler-**_

 _ ***Si claro tonta-**_ Sonic frunció el ceño

 _ ***Ya verás, despídete de él boba**_

 _ **Blaze: Eso es todo alumnos, gracias por su atención.**_

 _ **Shadow: A que no te lo esperabas Faker**_

-Así que Amy no me mintió el otro día- dijo Sonic aunque seguía en algo como un mini shock.

-No, escúchame por favor, ella me tendió una trampa- Sally no sabía que decir.

-Ya vete Sally- dijo su ahora ex-novio

Sally se fue molesta y Sonic se dirigió a mí con el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, me puse seria.

-Lamento haberme comportado como un estúpido y no creerte Ames- se disculpó, lo observe unos segundos y saqué un papel de mi bolsillo, lo tomó y leyó:

 _Esa boba niña nice_

 _Muchas como ella siempre hay_

 _Piensa que es un placer_

 _Que caigas en su red ¡yeah!_

Me vio con tristeza y no pude evitar sonreir, saqué otro papel y se lo entregué pero este decía algo diferente:

 **Espero que hayas entendido que con Amy Rose no se juega y mucho menos si se trata de sus sentimientos :P**

 **Te amo tonto 3**

Me miró con una sonrisa y me abrazó, le respondí y pude escuchar como todos los que nos veían decían "Awwww", que se consigan una vida porque en este momento solo existimos él y yo.

* * *

 **Diganme lo que opinan y ya tengo otro songfic por ahí y cuando tenga tiempo lo subiré.**


End file.
